


I'm With Her

by IggyTedraGonery, Lizzie



Category: The US government
Genre: F/F, Past Hilary Clinton/ Bill clinton, Past Huma Abedin/ Anthony Weiner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyTedraGonery/pseuds/IggyTedraGonery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie/pseuds/Lizzie
Summary: After being betrayed by their husbands these two powerful women decide to find solace with each other, but they might find something more…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Pit ™](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Pit+%E2%84%A2).



> Why

"I just." Huma sets the glass down on the edge of the coffee table, leans forward, and buries her head in her lap. Her breathing is rapid and shallow, and her hands are curling into fists. Hillary doesn't know what to do. She awkwardly pats Huma on the back, letting her hand linger a little too long. She is acutely aware of the shape of Huma's bra through her shirt. Hillary's face turns as red as He Who Shall Not Be Named's tie.

"He's such a fucking...asshole," Huma sobs. Hillary just swallows and nods, because she knows that Huma already knows. Huma understands every thought Hillary has ever had. Now, more than ever, they are in the same boat.

There was only one other person who Hilary ever felt this way with before, and that person gave up everything they had together for some younger impressionable intern. As Hilary threads her fingers through Huma's hair she wonders if Huma feels the same way, if Huma can feel what they share. In that moment Hilary decides Huma is the second best thing she can have.

The first being the presidency.

Hillary's unfocused eyes stare across the room, past her desk, past her Kate McKinnon poster and her Bernie Sanders dart board. Her mind is working overtime. "Can I do this?" she wonders. "Can I really cheat on Bill like he cheated on me?" But then Huma sits up, and her warm brown eyes are full of passion and fire, and Hillary knows her decision has been made for her.

Bill could never give Hilary what she wanted, he never could have. After Monica the Clinton's relationship was never the same, never as intimate. But Huma, Huma gave Hilary a new fire, a new hope. They've been through so much together. 

Hilary held Huma's face in her hands and pulled her closer.

"Huma...", Hilary breathed.

"Give it to me," Huma moaned. "Break me like a glass ceiling."

Hilary pressed their faces together and their lips crashed, like opposing views in the senate. Their tongues battled for dominance, also like the senate leaders.

Huma's hands drifted down Hillary's back, and they ended up bent over the desk. Hillary's leg brushed against the buttons of her private email server console, which was sitting on the floor, collecting dust. "Ignore that," Huma breathed, unbuttoning Hillary's shirt.

"I really can't it cost me the elect-aaaahhh!!" Hilary gasped. Huma kissed down Hilary's neck and bite down on her collar bone leaving a hickey the purple color they use for swing states. 

Hilary was shaking w pleasure. Huma pressed Hilary's body against the desk and Hilary felt the corners put pressure on her back. Just like the pressure she put on voters. But unlike the disappointment Hilary felt from the people of the US she knew Huma would not disappoint. 

Huma's hand moved from its place on Hilary's back and drifted right above her crotch. She quickly moved it with the same speed and direction as the election (fast and down). 

Huma spread Hilary's legs wide open, like how the FBI broke Hilary's email scandal wide open. As Huma settled herself between Hilary's legs, that mirrored the great divide in America she looked her in the eyes and said, "you should have been president, U won the popular vote."  
"I know-aaahh!" Hilary exclaimed as Huma ate her the fuck out .

**Author's Note:**

> "I want new friends" - my friend   
> "I wouldn't read this out loud to my friends."- my best friend


End file.
